


Explosion

by JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: Spectrum [2]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: Another day in your childhood.





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> You are 14, mark is 15. this takes place a week or two after the first chapter. Again, AU
> 
>  
> 
> This one is pulled directly from my past, except I did not have a Mark or a Tyler

 

 It was art on a Friday, so it was a free period. You'd finished your extra credit for this month, a Chagall painting, carefully copied and painted, drying in the racks.

 

As it was free time, you opened the story binder you carried with you to all classes. You were writing in peace, happily in your own world.

 

"Y/N."

 

"Yo, Y/N"

 

Suddenly a hand rips the page you were working on out of the binder.

 

You aren't quite sure what happens next, but there's a bang and then you're at the other end of the room, and Terrance looks freaked out in front of you. You feel arms go around you holding you back.

 

Tyler.

 

"You saw what he did, right?  I didn't do anything to him, I never do. He wouldn't do it to anyone else, either."

 

"I know. I just didn't want you in trouble," he answers.

 

Where was Mark during all this? He was talking to Ms. Haven, about his own project. He heard your chair fall over, and looked over in time to see you chase after Terrance.

 

"Can I borrow the tape, please?"

 

Ms. Haven nods.

 

"Terrance. A word?" She calls.

 

Tyler stops him and takes the page back.

 

Mark's at the table waiting.

 

"Hey, we'll fix it."

 

You take the page from Tyler, and smooth it back out.

 

Mark carefully fixes the torn bits of the page, and the both of you fit the page back in place.

 

You can tell it's been damaged, it stands out.

 

You just sit and wait for the bell. You have lost the creative spark you'd been chasing.

 

+

 

On the bus home, mark pokes you. 

 

"I know your mom is working tonight. You wanna come and play games with Tyler and I?"

 

"Sure."

 

You get off at Mark's house.

 

"I need to call Mom, before I join you guys."

 

You take a while, and when you come back, Mark can see you've been crying.

 

He stops the game and plugs a third controller in.

 

"Come on, come play."

 

You sit in-between the two of them, and the three of you play for a few hours.

 

The two of them make you laugh, and it's like the weight of the day goes away.

**Author's Note:**

> the next part jumps to present day AU!


End file.
